


Portraits

by Spectrum_Light



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FAR OUT, Hella lot of OCs, Multi, PLEASE APPRECIATE THE EFFORT, SO MUCH DETAILS, SO MUCH PLANNING, SYOC, User submissions for chapter ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum_Light/pseuds/Spectrum_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Next Generation of Hogwarts has finally arrived and Hoggy Warts' hallways are safe as the Second Wizarding War lays behind them. But, what trouble will these youngsters get up to, what surprises will lay in store for them and will they ever manage to pass exams? Because life's hard enough for regular teenagers, but throw in some magic and difficult history and damn. It's bloody impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I just want to mention;  
> Over 12 character families,  
> Over 35 characters (OCs & canon),  
> A bloody lot of detailed notes for each character.
> 
> So basically, an utter overkill :D

~ Chapter 1 - 19 Years After The Battle of Hogwarts ~

The train station was clogged with people and a feeling of excitement made the air thrum. Masses of students with large cases threaded through the crowd, each carrying a mixture of regular and bizarre objects. In particular, one large mob of people were rushing through the station.

"Come on guys! Seriously, you all walk so slowly! I said I would save Danielle and Erachiel a carriage!" A girl from the group broke off and began to almost jump up and down with impatience.

Another girl joined her and flicked her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, "Yes! Hurry; uzzerwise we will not get a free carriage. Aria, come! We will go by ourselves. Bye Aunties, Uncles! We are leeving!"

The blonde girl began to walk away with her brunette cousin after a quick air- kiss blown back at her family.

"Dominique! Arianna! Wait, girls! With Teddy vanishing, that's three gone already and we're not even at the platform yet." A certain black- haired, green- eyed wizard gave an exasperated sigh as the two figures disappeared into the crowd.

Four tugs at his shirt alerted Harry to four small children beaming up at him.

"Don't worry Daddy. We're not leaving yet!" His young daughter ended her speech with a smile that showed the gap in her teeth as her three cousins Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne nodded.

With that, the four of them went off to excitedly chat with some other family members. Harry looked around once more to see that they had already collected some more children. James was walking with his cousin Fred (the Second) and another two girls, one who he believed to be called Amiya and the other he knew to be Dawn.

"Harry! It's good to see you mate! I'm sorry, but Elsa and I have to run. Can you walk with the kids?" Oliver Wood and a hurried- looking woman appeared from the crowd to only disappear again after a cheerful nod from a woman beside Harry.

"Excuse me Ginny, where are Dominique and Arianna?" Another girl with brown hair walked up as similar- looking boy wandered over.

"They went ahead. Something about us being too slo- Oh, bye then Courtney." Ginny spoke calmly as she addressed the girl who quickly vanished into the crowds.

"Everyone's in a rush these days, huh?" Another man spoke as another group of kids ran off with a trail of laughs.

Harry sighed again before grinning and saying "It's good to see you both. How's Rosie?"

Ron and Hermione laughed before she responded, "Ecstatic. She hasn't stopped talking about it since we saw you all last week."

"Uncle Ron, since my zizter has left already, can I leave?" A tall, elegant blonde girl walked up with two others girls chatting beside her.

"Well, I was hoping to have a great, big family sendoff, but that seems doomed to fail again this year. Yes, go on. Have a safe year, Victoire. That goes for Zoe and Meghan too." Hermione waved them away and slowly the group's numbers dwindled.

Then, with another hurried goodbye, Louis and Molly disappeared into the crowds with their friend Juliette. That only left some children too young for magic, who wove between aunts and uncles, and three terrified- looking eleven year olds.

As the once- large now- small group appeared on Platform 9 3/4, two of the children drew closer to the adults while the other stood vulnerably out in the open. Being used to this treatment by his older sisters, Andrew simply sighed and pushed his trolley towards a train door.

* * *

"Dad, what if I'm chosen for Slytherin?"Harry heard his son begin to panic before he stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known."

"Well, just say that I am." Albus continued, unmoved by his father's words.

"Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful young wizard. Now, listen if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat will take your choice into account."

"Really?"

"Really."

This seemed to give Albus courage as he then nodded to his father who could only smile in return. With a gentle push from his family, Albus stepped forward with an equally nervous Rose by his side. Together, they boarded the train and waved back at the family that was tearfully smiling on the platform.

* * *

"Is that Lorcan and Lysander? Yes. Next to them, that's Danielle's little sister isn't it? Rachel? And Seamus' kids; what was it? Conor and Mathal? No, Conor and Cathal. Okay. Dean's son, what was his name? David… Something starting with D.. Daniel! Yes, Daniel, that sounds right. It's his last year. Is it; oh look there's Matthew. I swear that boy doesn't have a humble bone in his body! He walks like a peacock. Really Ginny, that's not fair; he's your nephew." A friendly conversation began between Hermione and Ginny as they remarked about the passing students and distracted themselves from their leaving children.

As Harry laughed at their banter, he looked around the station. He found his eyes resting upon a man with platinum blonde hair who was staring back at him. Harry nodded and gave a smile before looking away.

* * *

"Yes father. I'll be good, don't worry. Yes, I'll look after widdle iddy biddy Scorpius." An irritated girl spoke while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Scorpius. Get on the train, I want to go see Amiya. She said that she had some BIG news in her last letter." She continued before pushing a boy towards the train.

He dug in his heels and frantically turned around to look further down the platform. He searched desperately before pointing to a group of three.

"No, wait. Look there's Riona. We said we would sit together and she is still saying goodbye to Collin and Felix! Can I get on the train with them? Please?" he spoke while still pointing towards the group.

His mother Astoria smiled and only laughed before giving him a hug and pushing him forward. Aries just looked after him before shrugging and disappearing onto the train. Scorpius ran forward quickly and nearly collided with the girl in the group.

"RI! RI!" He excitedly yelled and hugged the girl who seemed equally happy.

"It's good to see you Scorp. I'm saying goodbye. I'll just be a minute." She laughed before stepping back and solemnly looking at the man nearby.

"Bye Collin. I hope you have fun touring in America. You'll make sure you write?" She spoke as he laughed and mock- saluted his little sister.

"Of course, General. I'll write to both of you. Now Scorpius, you'll be good won't you? You and Ri will look after each other?" Collin said while looking at the two eleven year olds nodding at him.

"Bye- bye, Ri. Have fun at Hogwarts." Another voice joined the conversation as a small boy latched onto his big sister.

Riona could only smile lovingly at her dear little brother. She nodded and gently pulled away. She then laughed and rushed towards the train with Scorpius on her trail.

After a few moments, the whistle sounded and the train started forward. Lots of hands began to wave from inside the carriages as children said goodbye to their parents.

* * *

**Okay, that was a clunky chapter, I know. I just made sure every character made an appearance. Now for ages of canons and OCs (There's a few);**

_CANON_

OC

\- Collin MacNamara 23

\- _Teddy Lupin 19_

\- Daniel Thomas 18

\- Zoe McKnight 17

\- _Victoire Weasley 17_

\- Meghan Weasley 17

\- Matthew Weasley 17

\- _Dominique Weasley 15_

\- Courtney Wood 15

\- Danielle McKnight 15

\- Arianna Lily Potter 15

\- Erachiel Emerson 15

\- _Louis Weasley 13_

\- Juliette Jenks 13

\- _Molly Weasley 13_

\- Aries Malfoy 12

\- Fred Weasley 12

\- _James Potter 12_

\- Amiya Thomas 12

\- _Rose Weasley 11_

\- Andrew Wood 11

\- _Albus Potter 11_

\- Dawn Wood 11

- _Scorpius Malfoy 11_

\- Riona MacNamara 11

\- Rachel McKnight 10

\- _Lysander Scamander 10_

_\- Lorcan Scamander 10_

\- Conor Finnegan 10

\- _Roxanne Weasley 9_

_\- Lucy Weasley 9_

_\- Hugo Weasley 9_

_\- Lily Potter 9_

\- Cathal Finnegan 9

\- Felix MacNamara 7


	2. A Train Ride

The train rattled as Albus and Rose stumbled along, trying to find a carriage. So far, they hadn't found anyone they recognised and most of the people they saw were just too damn terrifying to ask. Eventually, they stumbled across their cousins Victoire and Meghan with their friend Zoe, but they were with their boyfriends, so they moved on. After what seemed like eternity, Rose had had enough.

"Albus. The next carriage; unless it is packed to the brim, we are asking to sit down." She said with a tone that left no room for arguing.

He simply nodded and stepped forward to knock on the carriage door. Inside, a girl with brown hair and a blonde boy were comfortably chatting away. Albus felt like entering would be breaking up a private conversation, but a not-so gentle poke between the shoulders forced him onwards. Gently, he rapped on the glass of the door and the two heads inside whipped towards him. He felt as if he was on display as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Can we sit?" Albus timidly questioned, looking towards the girl as she seemed kinder.

The boy seemed hostile and made a comment that sounded suspiciously like "No way, Weasleys." At this comment, though, the girl leaned over and cuffed his ears.

"Don't be such a Pure Blood, Scorpius. Yeah, sure. Come sit down." The girl said sweetly with an Irish accent after directing a harsh stare at the boy.

Rose sat down next to the girl and uncomfortably, Albus sat down next to the boy who continued to death glare him under partially-closed eyelashes. After a few beats of awkward silence, the girl seemed to know that no one else was going to talk, so she took a breath.

"I'm Riona MacNamara. That's Scorpius." Riona said with a lop-sided grin and an extended hand.

Rose spoke with a laugh as she returned the handshake, "I'm Rose Weasley and that's my cousin, Albus Potter."

For a second, Scorpius looked in shock between Rose and Albus, as if he was trying to connect the dots. Riona's eyes widened slightly before she clumsily regained her composure.

"Well, okay then. It's, ahhh, good to meet you… both. Sooooo… Are you guys first-years as well?" Riona continued and slowly, the atmosphere in the room grew more comfortable.

During the train ride, Scorpius even managed to come out of his indignant shell to crack a few witty jokes.

* * *

"You did WHAT exactly with Teddy Lupin?!"Danielle squawked indignantly, making her Irish accent sound scratchy, as Arianna casually dropped some gossip into the conversation.

"You heard me; I kissed him." She attempted to sound cool, but secretly, it still made her heart flutter.

Dominique rolled her eyes at her cousin's façade, but still rolled her hand to symbolise more, "So, details? You have hardly told uz anything!"

Arianna brushed her off as she was reminded of a more pressing issue, "Oh, it's nothing. It's a story for later. BUT, Danielle, last time you wrote you said you met someone."

At this, all the eyebrows were raised as Dominique Weasley, Courtney Wood and Arianna Potter regarded the now heavily-blushing Danielle McKnight.

"W-well.." Danielle stammered as she searched for words, "Less of a someone and more of a…"

She was abruptly cut off by the appearance of a dishevelled Erachiel Emerson. He looked quickly out into the corridor before closing the compartment door with a snap. He sunk into a seat and gave a dramatic sigh.

Desperate for any excuse, Danielle quickly asked a question, "What happened to you?"

"Well," he started as his French accent, not dissimilar to Dominique's (though much lighter), shone through, "it seemed every First year girl needed help with her luggage. And getting on the train. And finding a compartment. They don't know to avoid me yet, so I couldn't help but be nice to them. But, when I helped the second batch and another appeared; let's just say I got out of there pretty fast."

Subconsciously, he reached up and rubbed the sides of his head underneath his beanie as the girls sent him looks of empathy. A few seconds of silence filled the carriage, before Erachiel took the initiative and spoke.

"So, what were you talking about when I walked in?" he raised an eyebrow as his cat-like eyes glinted with amusement.

Dominique began to explain, but a terrified look from Danielle stopped her, "Ummm… OWLs! About, um, taking OWLs this year. What classes are you 'oping to get zhis year?"

After a few more seconds of silence, Erachiel passionately launched into a speech about possibly failing just to annoy his father. The resulting laughs rang loudly, making the air seem alive.

* * *

In another carriage, a heated game of Charades had begun. It had the occupants yelling and frantically waving arms around to try and act out the words.

"Honestly, guys. You SUCK at this. C'mon, let me act it out." Amiya gave a cheeky grin as she passed the pad of paper over to Fred.

Embarrassedly, he scribbled down a word before once again passing it over. Dawn then took it from his hands and placed it on her forehead. FOX DOING THE POLKA, it read in Fred's precise, neat handwriting which caused the carriage to explode with laughter.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea, Freddy?" James said between snorts as the quiet boy blushed with embarrassment and happiness.

The game begun and after a few minutes of desperately trying to act out the ridiculous card, Amiya let out a giggle. As she watched the others attempt to frantically act out a fox dancing, she sat and screwed up her nose in concentration. Slowly, her features morphed and began to become red and furry with a long, pointed nose. She then began to dance in the cramped compartment to the amusement of the others.

"Honestly, that never gets old." James said as wiped tears from his eyes.

At this, Dawn gave up and finally looked at the card.

"Merlin's beard, HOW was I meant to guess that?!" Dawn said with mild annoyance before she gave into the giggles surrounding her.

Of course, this only caused more laughter and after her failed attempt at doing the Polka, Amiya collapsed on top of Aries. She placed a dramatic hand against her forehead after draping herself over the whole bench.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Get off me; you are wrinkling my shirt!" Aries indignantly pushed at the girl, who consequently rolled over to Fred who began to resemble a tomato.

"Oh come off it, Ari! Have a bit of fun!" James rolled his eyes before resuming his conversation with Dawn about a muggle television performance that Aries believed to be called "Sherlock".

Aries' cheeks coloured slightly at the scolding, but she ignored it and tried to join in their conversation.

"Oh, but honestly! When John did that, I thought that Mary was going to slap him! It was SO funny." Dawn spoke loudly as James nodded lightly in agreement.

"When he did what exactly?" Aries spoke quietly, but Dawn heard her nonetheless.

"WELL! It was in episode… I can't remember which.. James! Do you rem… Nope, okay. In WHATEVER episode, John and Mary had just…" Dawn spoke loudly and brightly as if it was her life mission to explain the episode to Aries.

All the while, Amiya was sitting up watching the rapid-fire conversation in amusement, "What are they talking about? What is 'Johnlock'?"

Her voice sounded confused and the slight Indian accent buried under the British became obvious. Fred just laughed quietly and responded, "Honestly, you don't want to know."

* * *

"MOLLY, I SWEAR I MAY KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Louis yelled loudly and angrily at his cousin who was holding her stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

Juliette sat on the opposite bench of the carriage in slight fear as she watched blue gloop pour out of Louis' satchel. She let out a tiny laugh, little more than a breath, but Louis heard her anyway. She let a squeak as he fixed her with a glare.

Molly drew back the attention as she talked, "That's what you get for trying to force me to find your school stuff because you were too busy writing letters to your girlfriend."

He blushed at the mention of his good friend, Rebecca Watts, who he had begun a 'relationship' with over the break. He was quite touchy on the subject and he couldn't think of a single thing to say in response. So, he sat down next to Juliette who immediately scrambled away from him.

"Gross, Louis. I don't want to get sick from your slime and you're going to get it on my book!" Juliette sputtered while trying to get as far away as possible while remaining in the carriage.

At this, he raised his arms in a mock zombie pose and came towards her while moaning "Boooooks!"

Juliette panicked and looked towards the amused Molly who saved Juliette from the slime-zombie. She raised her wand and spoke a quiet incantation. Slowly, the gloop drew towards Molly before disappearing with a pop and leaving a foul stench in the air.

* * *

"Your brother can be such a pig sometimes, you know that! Like, he hits on me all the time even after my not-at-all subtle rejections. Can you tell him to bugger off?" Zoe was indignant as she spoke harshly at Meghan.

Meghan simply sighed before burying her face in the shoulder of her boyfriend of two years, Seth Jacobs. Subconsciously, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to draw soothing circles on her arm.

"I have tried!" Her voice was muffled, but the irritation towards her brother was still clear, "He won't listen; sometimes I honestly think that he hates Roxanne, Fred and I. He is such a piggish, misogynist player and he just…"

She trailed off with an angry moan which caused Victoire to pat her sympathetically on the back.

"We know your pain, honey. We know." She shook her head as she thought about her cousin Matthew's antics.

"Anyway," the other boy in the carriage, Daniel Thomas, tried to divert the conversation, "we should be arriving soon, shouldn't we?"

Zoe rolled her eyes at his awkward misdirection before placing her hand over the older boy's hand. He simply looked at her and the others kept quiet as the two couples enjoyed each other's' company. Though, Victoire felt a pang of sadness, knowing that she had no one as she pushed all potential suitors away. With that, the silence was broken by a sudden surge in activity in the corridor and Victoire looked at the window to see a majestic sight beginning to emerge from behind the hills.

It was Hogwarts.


	3. Trophy Jokes

The first few days of terms passed by in a flash, and to the surprise of the students, they found themselves enjoying their classes. In the first few weeks, a division was quickly made in the social ladder as groups were created and friends were made. So, after many awkward late entries to classrooms and clumsy beginnings of friendships, Hogwarts returned to her regular rhythms. These regular rhythms were the very cause of James Potter being stuck in detention with Courtney Wood.

"I can't believe that Professor Haggerty made me look after you as MY detention! Bad enough I had to serve detention at all, but I also have to baby-sit some Second Year! Jeez, just my luck…." Courtney walked back and forth while throwing her hands in the air to show her irritation.

All the while, James watched her annoyed movements with amusement and he struggled to withhold his laughter. This girl is taking this all too seriously, he thought carelessly; you would think we had been hand-cuffed together. The mental image of this older girl being hand-cuffed to him and being forced to spend a day with him pushed James over the edge. Unaware and uncaring of what was happening, James burst into apparently spontaneous laughter. Courtney's pacing stopped immediately as she stared in confusion at the laughing boy.

"What in the name of Azkaban are you doing?!" Courtney was angry at this boy's apparent mockery, as she thought that he was making fun of her.

After regaining his breath, James realised the madness of his actions and tried to play them down. He turned back to the trophies and continued to polish the dusty cups. Unfortunately, this was taken as another sign of contempt which only fed her already fiery temper.

In an act of thoughtless anger, she grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and dragged him to his feet before looking him square in the eye, "Are. You. Mocking. Me?"

James soon realised his mistake before quickly grasping for straws, "Um, no, Ma'am! I mean Miss Cou-, I mean, whatever your name is…. I DON"T KNOW YOUR NAME! I mean I'm sure it's a lovely name that I just don't know it; I'm sure it's fantastic. Ok, moving on- What was I talking about… RIGHT! No, no mockery here, just a stupid, little, silly, personal joke about…. Trophies! I just really like trophies! Yep, ok, then.. Um, can you please relinquish your surprisingly strong and tight grip on my shirt?"

Courtney laughed before letting go of his shirt and taking a few steps back. She hadn't honestly meant to get so wound up; sometimes, she just acted too fast. Hell, you could say it was her fatal flaw. While Courtney thought to herself, James scrambled back while secretly fuming at his own stupidity. Really James, he thought, a personal joke about trophies; you really are good at thinking on your feet!

A few moments passed before James resumed his scrubbing at the trophies, admittedly with a much more frantic pace. Courtney simply sat on a nearby table and watched the clock tick. After about half an hour, the door flew open to reveal Professor Haggerty. He looked surprised that Courtney was lecturing the Second Year, but he said nothing as he ushered the two out the door. The professor disappeared into the Trophy Room to absorb the possible damage and the two detentionees split. As Courtney went to turn the corner, a thought hit her.

"OI!" she yelled, making the boy start and turned towards her, "Aren't your Arianna's little brother?"

He flushed redly and nodded quickly. James had secretly had a crush on all of his big sisters friends since he was younger and now that one recognised him, the embarrassment was mortifying.

In an attempt to play down this fact, as he disappeared around the corner he muttered, "I am to forever be 'Arianna's little brother', aren't I?"

This amused Courtney and she made a note to mention how adorable her little brother was to Arianna. It might annoy Aria, but Courtney had to admit, in the short time, she had developed a begrudging soft spot for the younger boy with his easy laughter and cute excuses.


	4. Goddamn Muggles - Part 1

**Part 1 - Music**

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP!" Dawn leapt up from the bed that she had previously been chatting from as she begun to dance around the dorm.

Aries looked up in surprise as Amiya jumped up and joined Dawn in her dance.

_At the end of the day,_

_Some you win,_

_Some you don't._

The two standing girls sung in harmony to the iPod that lay on a nearby table. The singing lacked timing, accuracy and skill, but the two made up in pure effort. They continued dance before coming over to grab Aries and drag her to her feet. They made a joined circle and spun as the chorus started. The singing grew even louder so that Aries swore that the roof was going to collapse. She was confused, embarrassed and honestly, a bit worried for the sanity of her friends. This whole iPod and computers were a reasonably new idea to her, being a Pureblood and all. Her parents completely disagreed with technology and she had only ever seen it sparingly while in the Muggle World.

After a huge petition and debate, the magic of the school had been altered to allow the use of technology. Students had to supply their own magic powered batteries, but technology was now allowed at Hogwarts. Though, the teachers did make sure that a no-tech magic blanket lay over ALL classrooms and all work still had to be hand-completed (much to the disgust of the students).

Curious students were now poking their heads into the room and at least half of the girls began to sing along or at least dance. The song ended with laughter and a pile of giggling girls on the dorm floor. Dawn jumped up and began to scroll through the songs on the iPod. After a minute, she stopped and beckoned Amiya over. When Amiya saw the screen, she simply nodded before moving over to Aries.

All the girls who had previously been singing/dancing came over to look at the screen and they begun to nudge each other as they waited. A woman began to sing, but none of the girls joined in until:

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink_

At this, the girls sung gently and mimed drinking things, but they LOST IT at:

_Throw em' back 'til I lose count_

They went crazy. They jumped around while holding onto each others' arms and singing towards the heavens. At this, Aries concluded that in fact, all of them were crazy and that she was going to leave now. She stood up without drawing attention to herself; who was she kidding, she could have walked out screaming about purple elephants and those girls wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

The Hufflepuff Quidditch Team was going to win this year, their Captain Daniel Thomas had decided this early on. This was last year, so it would be his best and finally, after many losses, Hufflepuff could win back some of their honour. He could imagine the look on his girlfriend's and her friends' faces if they won. The thought made him want to snort out loud, but of course he couldn't. He was Captain. Daniel turned his eyes back to the field and noticed one of his Chasers, Lu Yan, was not in the air.

"YAN! What's the hold-up?" He shouted as he leant his broom towards the grounded girl.

She jumped and looked up into the air before responding "I thought the team could do with some motivating, so I was just trying to get the music started! I won't be a moment, Thomas!"

Daniel was confused for a moment, but soon replied "Alright, Yan. I want you in the air in two minutes."

As an afterthought, he added "Have you got any Imagine Dragons?"

Even from 10 metres in the air, Daniel could see a smile appear on her face and after a nod, he flew higher into the air. He heard a whoosh and he turned to see David Kilian, a Beater, hovering beside him.

"What is she doing?" he spoke curiously

Without turning around, Daniel responded, "She's playing some Imagine Dragons."

David's eyebrows flew up and he hovered a little higher, "She's releasing a dragon?! How?!"

David was a Pureblood, which was pretty uncommon these days and extremely rare in Hufflepuff. It made Daniel actually laugh at thought before he went to explain to the blushing boy, except he was interrupted by loud clapping-like sounds. So, instead Daniel raised his hand to stop the oncoming flow of questions and just made him wait. Slowly, the music grew louder and then

_So this is what you meant,_

_When you said that you were spent._

A cheer went up from the team, so Daniel said "Alrighty team, let's go! Johnson, Kilian; to and fro exercises. Evans, Yan and Longbottom; practice passes and try to score goals when I get there. Connors; you know what to do. Go, go, go!"

He clapped his hands and the flyers leapt into action. He leant and sped towards the goals where Tilly Evans was trying to sneakily get a goal. He intercepted the Quaffle and sent a look, which's only response was a bright laugh. Even though he wanted to be serious, he cracked a smile and threw the Quaffle to Anne Longbottom who was hovering next to Tilly.

Later on, in a moment between blocking goals when the Chasers were practicing passes, Daniel looked over to the Beaters. To his amusement, he noticed that they were hitting the Bludgers back and forth in time with the beat. He also saw that David was swaying slightly to the music.

"Oi, Thomas!"

A call went out and Daniel looked back in time to catch a Quaffle heading straight towards his face. He sent an icy look towards Anne who was now profusely embarrassed and was blushing brightly.

* * *

Albus had originally been embarrassed to be seen with the motley group because they just attracted attention wherever they went and they were so loud. Now, he could bear the weight of embarrassment for the sake of their company even though the stares still made him uncomfortable because he had realised that his friends weren't just loud, they were just, so… alive.

The four First Years were more than comfortable at Hogwarts. They were a bit of a weird bunch; a Weasley with a cheerfully grinning Slytherin by his side, a dancing platinum blond dressed in green and a Hufflepuff as a part of the group.

Albus walked arm in arm with Riona who was telling some story that Scorpius was helping with by acting out the ridiculous scenes and Rose was walking backwards in front of them so she could still hear the story. He felt lighter than air, like he could do anything; he was so happy.

Riona made some comment and Rose said "Wow, that sounds like a Nicki Minaj song."

Riona and Scorpius stopped the story and gave her a funny look. Scorpius then sent Riona one of their subtle says-a-thousand-words looks before turning back to the other two.

"What is a Nicki Minaj?" Riona asked, her Irish lilt tripping over the name.

Rose nodded sarcastically, spun around and looked back at them as if she was waiting for something. When nothing came, she suddenly stopped so that Scorpius crashed into her and nearly sent her flying. After everyone recovered from the crash, Rose looked back to the two Purebloods with her jaw actually hanging.

"YOU'RE NOT KIDDING?! HOW CAN YOU- A POP ICON! SHE'S A BLOODY QUEEN! HOW DARE YOU? STARSHIPS?! PILL 'N' POTIONS?! ANACONDA?!" Rose's indignant shouts echoed around the courtyard, drawing everyone's attention to the four First Years.

Scorpius jumped in surprise, Riona looked like she wanted to run, but stuck her chin out instead and Albus begin to drown in embarrassment.

"Rose! Stop it! We get the idea, alright?" Albus voiced squeaked slightly as the surrounding students began to laugh.

Unfortunately, Rose was not one to stop when she had got started.

"No, NOPE! Come with me, you two. You are about to hear the most brilliant things you have ever heard. Wait, you haven't heard One Direction, have you?... Bloody shame, but still... Ok, then still the most brilliant thing you have ever heard." She spoke loudly while grabbing Riona and Scorpius' sleeves.

She turned around with the two Slytherins in tow and Albus scrambled to catch up as a cacophony of laughter followed them. The blush still hadn't faded, so when Rose began traipsing through the corridors while still rambling loudly, Albus's cheeks became aflame once more. Finally, they arrived at the library, which thankfully caused Rose to quieten her complaints.

"Why are we here, Rose?" Scorpius said indignantly as he brushed himself off from the rough journey.

She ignored his question, instead suddenly set off with Riona and Scorpius still dragging behind her. This time, Albus followed at a slower pace as an alternative to his previous madman's run.

Rose walked up to one of the tables and sat herself down next to a tall blonde. Before anyone at the table could object, Rose started.

"Yup, hi, I'm Rose. We've probably never met, except for you two, of course. You must be Zoe, hi. I don't know who the rest of you are. You two are dating, aren't you? HI Megsie! Vicky, you better not be dating since I don't think Aunty Fleur knows you are. So if it's going to stay like that, Victoire, I'm going to need your laptop. I'll need it for an hour, tops. Oh, and even if you're not dating, I won't be leaving until I receive a laptop. C'mon Vicky, surely you want your skeletons to remain in the closet?" The words were rapid-fire and sort of blurred together.

Even though Rose was only eleven, in a massive family like hers, it was important that a smart girl like Rose knew how to get her way. Blackmailing was ugliest form of persuasion, but Rose was in an apparent hurry.

Victoire rolled her eyes, snapped the laptop shut and handed it over as giggles of 'Vicky' and "Megsie' circled the table.

"Cheers Cuz!" Rose nodded before standing, mock bowing and walking away to a mild applause.

Riona and Scorpius stood in shock beside an amused Albus a short way away from the table.

As Rose reached them, Scorpius asked, "You do that often?"

At Rose's nod, Riona continued with "And they let you get away with it? No punishment?"

As a second nod followed, Riona had to ask her final question, "How? How do you get away with such blatant…. Disrespect?"

Rose and Albus sent her a confused look before Albus responded, "They're family. Families disrespect and mess around with each other on a daily basis."

A silence fell between the four for a few moments before Rose stole the opportunity.

"WELL! WHO, WANTS, TO HEAR, SOME, NICKI MINAJ?!"


End file.
